


In Every Life I Find Myself Drawn To You

by lightning_buggie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Sombra AU, Christmas, F/M, Prompts from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_buggie/pseuds/lightning_buggie
Summary: McSombra one-shot prompts from my tumblrFeel free to send me some!   https://lightningbuggie.tumblr.com/ask
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Second Christmas Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "mcsombra prompt- their second christmas together ❤" by anonymous

Sombra found her jeans lying in a clump on the floor, slipping them back on in the diffused glow of the moon shining through thin motel curtains. 

“Headin’ out so soon?” A gruff voice answered from behind her. 

He turned around to see McCree sitting on the edge of the bed, cigar hanging from his lips and a lighter in his hand. He held the flame to the cigar, and within a moment the scent of tobacco swept across the room and touched Sombra’s nose. The scent was becoming familiar.

“Yeah, lot of work to do tomorrow.” She replied, reaching for her tank top where it sat on the dresser.

“Hm.” 

They didn’t ever talk about work, that much was established. 

McCree cleared his throat, “Isn’t a little late to be travelin’?” 

Fair question, it was about 2 in the morning.

“Nah, trains are way less crowded. Easier to slip by at night.” She replied, done dressing and checking her makeup in the mirror. “Anyway, thanks for that. And the drinks. Oh, and _Feliz Navidad_ and happy holidays and all that too.” She turned to the door to leave.

“What are ya doin’ for Christmas? Any plans?” 

Sombra looked back and made eye contact with the cowboy. 

“You think a girl like me has plans for Christmas?” She chuckled.

“Wanna spend it with me?” He took of puff of his cigar. “Two for two.”

Ha. The previous Christmas wasn’t exactly something she wanted to repeat. Sombra found him shit wasted at Calaveras and had to find a way to get him back to his hotel so that no one could steal his secrets before she did. It was certainly a mission, taking every ounce of her physical strength to guide the man twice her size through the uphill Castillo streets. Though she might have to admit it may have been worth the effort, considering it paved the way for their current ‘meetups’.

Sombra hadn’t noticed herself daze off until McCree spoke up again. 

“If yer busy that’s f-”

“No, I’m not.”

McCree gave her a half smile, “Well alright then, where’re ya gonna be?”

“California.” Lie. She’d probably be somewhere in New York doing recon business in the days leading up to Christmas, but she still didn’t trust him enough to divulge that. And besides, she could make it back to California in time anyway.

“Okay, well I’ll see ya in Hollywood then.”

“Gotcha. Later, _vaquero_.” She winked as she slipped out the door and into the night.

* * *

A month later, in a seedy motel in the back skirts of Hollywood, Sombra paced endlessly in thought as she waited for McCree to arrive. She couldn’t be certain he’d received the coordinates she’d sent him, though she triple checked the message before she hacked his phone and left it for him, so it was unlikely he’d get lost. She’d already gotten some alcohol, gotten dressed, and checked the room for bugs, so there was not much left to do but wait. She looked around the bare apartment and frowned, hoping that he wasn’t expecting some sort of Christmas decorating on her end. More than decorating, however, she was concerned that he may have been expecting a gift, which she didn’t have prepared. 

The last time she could remember buying someone a Christmas gift was when she’d gotten a pack of glittery bandaids for Baptiste back in his Talon days. But that was different, she and Baptiste were friends. _**Are McCree and I friends?**_ She wasn’t sure. They certainly weren’t dating, but they seemed simultaneously more and less than friends. 

A knock at the door took her out of her stupor. She checked the security feed and saw him in the hallway, a tall paper bag in his hands. **_Alcohol. Okay, I have alcohol too._** No gifts then - a relief. 

Sombra opened the door and McCree waltzed in, tipping his hat in her direction and spilling powdery white snowflakes everywhere as he did so. 

“ _Feliz Navidad_ , darlin’.” 

“Yeah yeah, _Feliz Navidad_.”

He placed the bag on the living room coffee table and took a seat on the couch without hesitation.

“My, it was a mighty trek gettin’ over here.”

“Was it?” Sombra replied as she grabbed her bottle of tequila and two shot glasses from the kitchen counter and brought them to the coffee table.

“The cold ain’t exactly my favourite kinda weather.”

“Don’t get much snow in Texas?” She mocked.

“Definitely not where I’m from. I know you’re not used to it either.”

Sombra poured each of them a glass. “Maybe not. But the change is nice, keeps you on your toes.” 

“That’s for damn sure. This place is busier than I remember it. Too many faces that might recognize mine.”

“Maybe you need some invisibility.”

“Damn right. Mind sharin’?” He flashed her a grin, all teeth and charm and warmth, and Sombra was suddenly aware of how strange it was that he’d come all the way here for her. And that she’d done the same for him.

She studied the sincerity in his eyes, “Why didn’t you stay in Texas then?”

“We had plans.” McCree downed his shot in one swing. “And I wasn’t in Texas anyway.”

“Oh?”

“I was in Castillo. Some work stuff.” He placed the empty glass on the table. “Speaking of, I actually brought ya somethin’.”

“You what?”

“A present of sorts.” McCree looked at her wide eyes and raised a hand up in defense. “I know we didn’t say we would, but I just remembered ya mentioning some pastries you liked from a bakery there, so I thought I’d pick them up for ya.”

Sombra thought for a second, swinging her shot back. “Huh, I forgot I even told you that.” 

McCree tore the paper bag so it splayed its contents out on the table. Several different types of pastries tumbled out. “Wasn’t sure which kind was your favourite, so I just got one of each.”

Sombra wasn’t the type of person that wanted for much - beyond information and other non-material possessions - so it hadn’t occurred to her that McCree would even be able to find her something that she might possibly want, let alone bring it to her. She stared at the assortment on the table. They were indeed pastries from her favourite bakery in Castillo. It had been a long time since she’d had one, and she only just now realized how much she missed them. 

Sombra picked up a round pastry, consisting of two semi-spherical halves combined with a layer of jam. “ _Besos_.” 

“Pardon?”

“My favourite one.” She separated the two halves and handed one to McCree, before closing her eyes and biting into her own. The flavour reminded her of home.

When she opened her eyes again she watched McCree take a bit of his. 

“Delicious.” He licked his lips and examined the remaining piece of pastry before popping the rest of it into his mouth. He swallowed the treat and gave her a cheery smile. “Ya know, I’ve passed by these a ton but I never thought to try it.”

“It’s a nice treat.” She replied, returning the smile.

“I’ll say.”

Sombra finished her half and began breaking all of the remaining sweets in two parts. “Sorry for not getting you anything.” 

“Don’t be. This is just as much a gift for me as it is you.”

“There are actually some more _pan dulce_ they keep in the back of that place. Sorta like a secret menu.” She wiped her hands on her pants, letting the crumbs fall to the floor. “I’ll get you some next time you’re in Dorado.”

“Yeah? I’ll be back there in the end of January.”

“Me too.” Another lie. But she could be there if he was going to be.

“It’s a date then.” He grinned as held up two pieces of sweetbread, handing her one. 

They raised their pastries in a silent toast: to making it through another year, to having someone to start the new one with, and (though they wouldn’t realize it for years to come) to never being alone on Christmas again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kind of mad at myself for not picking conchas over besos but in my defense I didn't have the official OW cookbook when I wrote this)


	2. Blackwatch Sombra AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "for a prompt could you write a short blackwatch!sombra x blackwatch!mccree? it's an au that i quite like, but i can never find any stories for it. feel free not to though! that's totally fine too" by anonymous

McCree was always hesitant to trust new personnel - a trait that stemmed from his Deadlock days - and today was no exception. He didn’t truly understand the purpose of a ‘hacker’ anyway, he couldn’t imagine hacking was any more resourceful than a gun. Reyes apparently thought it was, considering he personally spent months tracking down the recruit in question, and weeks further convincing her to join Blackwatch. Had McCree been asked, he would have said their team was big enough with the cyborg and the witch, but ultimately Reyes made the call and decided they needed one more. 

They brought her in late after work on a Tuesday night, apparently on her request. McCree couldn’t remember the last time Reyes took someone else’s orders so willingly, but he’d obliged her every demand. None of them were even allowed to be at headquarters during her tour, for her ‘privacy’s’ sake. Neither McCree nor the others were particularly pleased.

The day he finally saw her was a whole two weeks after her initiation. They had just finished a mission briefing in a conference room far too grand for their tiny team, and McCree couldn’t understand why Reyes was sticking around after adjourning - he was normally the first to leave. The cowboy quietly left the room with the others, but hung around by the door, taking one last peek inside once Genji and Dr. O’Deorain were out of sight. Back in the meeting room he witnessed a flash of purple, revealing the vibrantly dressed hacker lounging in a seat he had assumed was empty. He watched as she and Reyes chatted for a moment before shaking hands and heading out different doors. The commander approached the door McCree was standing by and he quickly sidestepped away as the door opened. He wasn’t quick enough to get out of view however, as Reyes barely took one step out the door before his eyes found McCree. 

“Settlin’ in the new recruit?” McCree asked, trying not to sound embarrassed.

Reyes held his gaze for a moment before ignoring the question and walking away with a huff.

Genji actually brought her up first. The two of them were going over some floor plans for a building they were meant to break into, and McCree brought up the concern of security cameras.

The cyborg just shrugged, “I’m sure Sombra can take care of them.”

“Sombra?” 

Genji raised an eyebrow as if he didn’t understand McCree’s confusion, “Our new hacker.”

McCree didn’t realize until that moment that he hadn’t even known her name, “Have you spoken to her?”

“Yes. She offered to help upgrade my cybernetics. She seems capable.”

McCree didn’t know what to make of that. He’d like to think Genji had good insight, but he could hear the Deadlock crew in the back of his mind reminding him to never place anyone else’s judgement above your own.

Moira spoke of her next. McCree had entered her office for a pre-mission checkup, something he often put off as long as possible to avoid leaving himself in the hands of the witch. 

Dr. O’Deorain kept her examinations minimal. McCree seemed healthy enough, but she wasn’t happy with the state of his mechanical arm - as was evident by her constant poking and prodding of the metal.

“I intend to run a few minor tests on this.” She told him, cold and clinical.

“How long’s that gonna take?”

“I’m not certain. Sombra raised some concerns on the matter of remote hacking, though we’ve yet to discuss the process or potential solutions. ”

“Not like you to listen to other people’s suggestions, doc.”

She gave him a pointed look, then raised an arm in the direction of the door. McCree took the cue and left. 

It was two nights later when McCree interacted with her for the first time. It was well past when he should’ve been asleep, but the cowboy was busy sitting in their training room going over floor plans for their upcoming operation. He’d been ignoring the ticking of the training room clock, but the ding signalling midnight was finally enough to send him packing back to his room to get some rest. He only made it as far as the living quarters entrance however, before he was stopped by the sight of a dim purple light seeping through an adjoining hallway. He followed the light to its source, a seemingly unassuming door made special only by the violet glow seeping through its cracks. McCree tried the handle and to his surprise the door opened without issue. 

The room was dark, illuminated only by a series of monitors in varied sizes. Most of the screens displayed coded information, while some showed weapons diagnostics, and the largest presented the floor plan McCree had been pouring over all night. He turned his head to the chair sat in front of the monitors, which seated the infamous hacker as she scrolled through some code on screen 2. 

“Close the door if you’re coming in.” She replied offhandedly in a Spanish accent.

 _Ah. Spanish._ All of a sudden ‘Sombra’ made a lot more sense. He closed the door behind him and stepped into the room. This time he took in the other aspects of the space, noting a couch, full bed, and mini fridge occupying the area behind her desk. Far more lavish than any of the other rooms he’d visited, his especially. 

She spoke up again, “Did you notice the same thing I did?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The plans.” She pointed a manicured nail at the largest screen. “Gabe’s plan could use some work.”

He’d never heard anyone refer to Reyes as ‘Gabe’ before - she was either too valuable to lose or two minutes from being fired. Ten minutes ago he wouldn’t have been confident guessing which, but now seeing how well Blackwatch was treating her, he had some idea. 

He cleared his throat, “Reyes wants us to infiltrate through the east entrance, but I was thinking-”

“The west is closer to the target, why risk being in there longer than you have to?” She finished. 

Her seat was turned around, finally facing him. Her eyes were a shade of purple so electrically bright he couldn’t help but stare. He’d already noticed her half shaved head from his last sighting, but now he could see the implants lining her skull in perfect clarity. She was like nothing he’d ever seen before. 

“That’s what I figured.” He took a step forward, maintaining eye contact. “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, McCree.”

“I can say the same. Everyone’s been talking ‘bout you lately.”

“Am I employee of the month?”

“If the doctor likes you, it’s hard to tell.”

Sombra tossed him a mischievous smirk as she stood up. “Sombra.”

He tipped his hat to her in return. “Shadow, huh?” 

“ _Si, vaquero_.” She looked pleased to know he spoke Spanish. Sombra nodded towards the couch and he took a seat, while she walked over to the mini fridge and began rummaging through it. “I’m going to suggest the west entrance tomorrow, I’d appreciate it if you mentioned it too.”

“Sure. Though Reyes mentioned something about that route being too close to where they house their mechs to be viable.” 

She stood up holding a bottle of rum and two lowball glasses. “Nah, I can deal with that.”

“Oh yeah?” McCree was going to comment that it was quite late for a drink, but watching her crack open a new bottle of fairly pricey alcohol was enough to convince him to stay for one. “How do you plan to do that?”

Rather than answer, Sombra just tossed a glass in his direction. His reflexes were normally lighting quick, but seeing as he was caught off-guard, he was just a second too late to reach for the glass. He didn’t have to worry about it breaking however, as his mechanical arm caught the glass with ease, operating completely out of his control. McCree watched in horror as his arm, now sentient, held the glass still as Sombra waltzed over and poured an ounce of rum into it. 

McCree brought his eyes back to her as she poured her own glass. “How’re you doing that?”

She just smiled and wiggled her fingers, purple light emanating from her nails. “That’s my job.”

“I’m gonna ask ya kindly to give me back control of my arm.” He warned. She did, and McCree almost dropped the glass as he suddenly regained command of the appendage. Thankfully he managed to hold onto it, which was good considering he was going to need a drink after that. “Thank you.”

Sombra took a seat on the coffee table itself, her legs resting inches from his. “That’s how I’ll deal with them. If they try to use the mechs I’ll just shut them down.”

“What if they try the same thing?” He asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah I know, I’m working on it. You have it easy, your friend Sparrow is a glowing green target. Too easy to hack.” 

“How does hacking him work? Make him throw the mission?”

“And more. I could make him help the enemy if I wanted to.”

McCree downed his drink and set the glass on the table. “Well here’s hoping you don’t.”

Sombra grabbed McCree’s mechanical arm and pulled it on her lap, causing the cowboy to sit forward and press his shoulder against her as she examined his tech. Her nails glided over the indentations, leaving a comfortable cooling sensation in their tracks. He glanced up to watch her features, her brows furrowed, lost in concentration as she tried to solve a problem he couldn’t see. He had to chuckle at the strange intimacy of the moment, but immediately regretted the action as he watched her focus drop. 

“What?”

“Nothin’, just expected you to be dry and serious, but you’re provin’ me wrong. You this comfortable with everyone you work with?”

She let her voice drop an octave, “Only if I like them,” and followed the words with a shameless wink.

McCree chuckled, “You know, my old partner used to tell me to never trust a pretty face.”

She gave him back his arm and studied his face, “You shouldn’t trust anyone, period.”

“Sounds like a rule straight outta Deadlock.”

“More like _Los Muertos_.” She stood up, swishing her drink around in its glass. 

McCree followed her. “You were in _Los Muertos_?”

“Mhm,” she hummed as she sipped her rum, walking him to the door. “But that’s a conversation for Friday.”

“Friday?”

“I have an idea for how to set up a stable firewall for your arm, but I’m gonna need a few days. Same time?”

“You sure you want me coming by so late?”

Her smirk returned full-throttle as she opened the door for him, leaning on the door frame with her drink at her lips. “I’ll see you then, McCree.” 

He tipped his hat to her and headed back down the hallway towards his room, using every ounce of strength to avoid turning back as he heard her door shut behind him. The walk back was quiet and introspective. He could practically hear Ashe screaming in the back of his head to be more cautious, but nonetheless as his eyes scanned the ground beneath his feet, watching the light fade with every step, he knew his dreams would be basked in a purple glow.


End file.
